A Dance to Live For
by xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: Katniss spends her last night alive before the games on the roof of the Training Center, contemplating the party down below, her upcoming death, and the man that has managed to steal her heart. Her peace is quickly disturbed by Haymitch asking all manner of odd questions. Kinda Fluffy.


Katniss was on the roof of the Training Center, leaning against the railing, thinking. Looking down at the party that was the entire Capitol, she couldn't help but think of how much her life had changed in the last few days. She had lived an entire lifetime in just a few short moments and, at this point, had almost made peace with her imminent death. She had suffered, fallen in love, and was sentenced to die. What more was there? Of course there was her promise to Prim, her promise to win. But she knew that regardless of whether she lived or died that Gale would still take care of her family. Or what was left of it, at least. But what was really left for her on the other side of these games? Gale and her family would continue on, perhaps in a slightly nicer house. The District would receive food for a year, so she wouldn't have to hunt as much. Peeta would be dead. Effie would return back to the Capitol and Haymitch would… Well, Haymitch would… Haymitch was calling her name. Wait. What?

"You okay, Sweetheart?" He waved his hand in front of her face, a gentle smirk as he did so. "If ya think any harder they might have to find themselves a new tribute." He came to stand next to her, leaning against the railing of the rooftop. She had never seen him dressed this casually before—the Capitol version of sweatpants and a thin, long-sleeve shirt. It was high class, high quality, but extremely casual nonetheless. He scanned the streets before looking at her, Seam eyes shining from the party lights below. "Seriously though, Sweetheart. What's eatin ya?"

Katniss looked down, the party too cheerful for this discussion and feeling unable to look him in the eyes as she told him the truth. "Haymitch…" She could barely get his name out. "Haymitch, I know that I have at least a small chance of winning these games… but I'm not sure that I want to." He tilted her head up to face him and gave her an incredulous look.

"Katniss. Sweetheart, what d'ya mean?" She pulled away from him and moved further down the roof.

"Think about it, Haymitch." Her voice was stronger now. "What will I have to go back to? I barely have a family as it is. Gale will protect Prim no matter what happens. Whether I live or die, nothing will change. Nothing." Haymitch couldn't decide if the look in her eyes meant that she was about to break down crying, punch a wall, or in desperate need of a hug. Maybe it was a combination of all three. Haymitch was leaning more towards it was him wanting to give her the hug but that was beside the point. He knew this girl. He may have only known her for a few days, but he knew her, better than anyone could have ever expected.

"I know exactly what you need, Sweetheart." Katniss just looked at him, eyes wide and puzzled. Haymitch walked over to the back wall near the entrance to the rest of the building. Pulling out a random brick, he revealed a small panel full of various buttons and knobs. Turning a large knob all the way on the left, he turned to face Katniss, dropping the brick. Katniss was amazed. She could actually hear the music coming from the Capitol party now; it wasn't just white noise. She looked at him in astonishment. He just smiled back at her and said, "I've learned a thing or two in my years here. The fact that the roof has an adjustable sound filter… just one of the more convenient ones." As he spoke he walked slowly towards her, the crowd below giving a loud cheer as the song turned to something slower. He held his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" Katniss couldn't help but smile. Yes, she was going to die. But at least she was going to die having met this incredible man. Moving forward, she took his hand, finding it rough, warm, and perfect.

"Of course. This one and every one here after." And she meant it. Even if she didn't die in the next two days, every dance was still his. He smiled, genuinely smiled, as he pulled her close. Their heights practically the same, their bodies and eyes were aligned perfectly. Gray eyes met gray eyes as he asked, "Every one?" There was a small smirk in the corner of his mouth as they began to move.

"Every one." As she said this, she couldn't help but look at him, really look at him—the man who had managed to consume her every thought and feeling, other than the ones about her imminent death, in just a matter of days. And even when she though of her own death, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen to him. Would he even remember her? Remember the girl on fire? Remember the girl he danced under the stars with, the girl who loved him? He spoke suddenly, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Hey, Sweetheart, can I ask you something?" she chuckled. It was a strange question, coming from him.

"Of course, Haymitch, you don't need my permission, you know that. You can ask me anything." She could feel his grip on her waist tighten, as if he was afraid she were about to run.

"Have you ever seen someone, not even met them, but seen them, and just immediately trusted them? For no reason at all, there was just something about them that you knew was right?"

Katniss blinked, unsure of what he was asking.

"Haymitch, are you asking me if I believe in love at first sight?" The song changed below, neither of them noticing as they continued to dance. Haymitch, for his part, looked rather startled.

"Um… yes? No. I don't really know how to explain it, Katniss. Trust at first sight? But not just trust. Safety? Something." He was completely stumbling over his words. Katniss was looking at him like he had suddenly grown teddy bear ears. "I'm not making any sense at all, am I, Sweetheart?" She laughed.

"Not exactly, no." Haymitch let out a growl in frustration, making her laugh again. He was thrilled that he had pulled her from her melancholy mood, but he had really hoped that he wouldn't have to flat out explain this.

"I guess I'll just have to be blunt then, won't I?" Katniss nodded in affirmation, still smiling. "Sweetheart, ever since the day of the reaping, even before you had volunteered for your sister, but when I saw you walking in with her beside you… something changed in me. I had no idea who you were, what kind of person you were, but I knew instantly that I needed to find out. I trusted you. I knew that there was a bubble of safety around you, which, that part especially, makes no sense at all." Katniss' eyes couldn't get any wider at this point, heart pounding in her chest, not coming close to being able to believe what she was hearing. Haymitch continued on, still tripping on words and mumbling half of what he was saying.

"Well, I don't know if it was love at first sight then, but it sure as hell is now. I love you, Sweetheart, more than anything I can possibly imagine. And you may think that nothing will change if you live or die in these games, but believe me, they will. I'll change. I will either become the better man that you need me to be, or I'll find myself on the other end of a rope. You've already affected me so much. Watching you die in that arena… I don't think that I could take it."

They had long since stopped dancing, by now just standing together on the rooftop, Capitol lights shining on them, the music having changed to something one would hear at a rave. Katniss just stared at him, his eyes looking terrified and her own shell shocked into a blank gaze.

"Katniss? Sweetheart? Say something." He could feel her as she started to pull away, and felt his heart start to shatter with it.

"I love you too, Haymitch." She practically lunged forward, her mind and body snapping out of her dazed stupor all at once, wrapping her hands around his neck, one threading in his hair. Her lips stopped just before his, wanting him to close the distance. "Haymitch." His name was just a whisper, but it was more than enough reassurance for him. His lips barely brushed against hers, the lightest of touches filling his heart with joy. Pulling her closer, as close as she could possibly get, he kissed her properly, feeling her collapse against him. It was pure and utter bliss, for both of them. He had given her something to live for. She'd come back to him. He had given her that final push. She'd win.


End file.
